


The 9 Lights

by 0utOfTheDark



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Have to Know Canon, Epic Battles, Epic Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0utOfTheDark/pseuds/0utOfTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he saves Ganthet from Atrocitus, kyle became a reluctant new recruit and eventually starts to fall in love with guy. But when he finds out there is a greater purpose to his recruitment than he realizes, Kyle has to travel the far corners of the galaxy to find the power to stop an ancient evil from rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 9 Lights

Kyle has always been an indecisive person. He’d attempt to see the best and worse of a situation, and how it would affect him in the long run. Now when he shelters a 3ft. blue alien he found it in a crater, unconscious, at his apartment. He’d wish for the “live and let live” attitude.

 

            _This is crazy; he’s hiding an alien in his apartment. What is this, a Spielberg production? He doesn’t even know if it’s dangerous._

_It can’t even reach above my knees and it’s bleeding. What’s it going to do, poison me with his green blood? It is a “he” right?_

_What does that have to do with anything? For all he knows, it’s just a front man for an invasion._

_Or a warning of something worse to come…_

This is one of the times being an anime and film buff is an issue; so many theories as to what could be, but nothing definitive…

 

“Could you please quiet your mind, I can’t even hear myself think” the voice was sudden, and Kyle jumped from his seat.

 

“OH, SHIT!” he states, backing away from the flinching alien. Kyle covered his mouth and quietly said, “sorry.”

 

            It started to sit up, the small hands on its huge forehead, trying to ease whatever pain it’s feeling. It looks to me with a curious face.

 

_Ok, it doesn’t look as threatening as he thought, and for some reason it knows English…_

_Don’t just stand there like a dumbass, speak back…_

“Uh, hi… how are you feeling? You made a pretty big hole where I found you.” Kyle stated with surprise as he looks after the survivor that left behind a 40-some ft. crater in the grounds of Central Park.

 

“I will be fine. I’ve healed a deal of my injuries. Truth be told, I was damaged minimally by the fall,” It stated as it started getting up, “but its by my quarry that I sustain most of my injuries; it barely held its own, before it gained the upper hand and blasted me away unconscious.”

 

“MINIMAL? How did you even survive at all? Wait, before that, this alien that did this to you, it could be after you?”

 

As if answering Kyle’s question, the roof came crashing down, and with it an enormous red mountain of an alien, boiling heat emanating from its body, (and what looks like acid dripping from its mouth, by the look of the holes on the floor).  Kyle backed up, grabbing the injured alien and held him under hand.

 

“ATROCITUS!” he shouted as Kyle grabbed him and ran to the corner opposite the volatile red alien.

 

“Oan, a reckoning is long overdue; you and your council will pay for their sins,” the menacing giant stated. Kyle looked lost and scared as he beheld both. That changed when Atrocitus walked towards him. “Earther, relinquish Ganthet and you will be unharmed.”

 

Kyle couldn’t respond as his mind is too freaked at what he’s seeing. When he managed to clear his mind, all he had to say was, “Why can I understand you?”

 

Atrocitus paused and finally looked at Kyle, and the Oan just laughed. “Your life may be in danger, and that is the question you ask? The strangest creatures inhabit Earth. My ring acts as an universal translator.”

 

“That is an awesome feature, what else can it do?” Kyle looked at Ganthet with subdued awe.

 

“ENOUGH!” Atrocitus bellowed as he lunged towards them. Ganthet raised his fisted hand, and within a second, a bright stream of light blasted forth, knocking Atrocitus through the wall. Ganthet was floating for moments before slipping back towards the ground.

 

“Oh, Wow” Kyle said as he rushed towards Ganthet. “Are you ok?”

 

“Though I’ve been healing, the damage from our last fight was still extensive. That blast a bit of my reserves, but as a Guardian, I will not shrink away from this battle.” Ganthet stated solemnly as he tried to rise, glowing all the while. Atrocitus stirred from the hole in the wall.

 

“Yeah, I think not,” Kyle stated as he rushed forth, grabbed Ganthet, and made a run for the fire escape. As he made it to the window, he heard heavy footsteps through the wreckage behind him, as he jumped over the railing and scaled down the stairs. As he reached the ground, he saw a red glow above him.

 

“Look out!” Gantlet’s warning was almost too late as Kyle jumped forward and rolled away from the lava-looking substance.

 

“You will not escape me,” Atrocitus bellowed as he jumped down.

 

“Oh shi-” Kyle screamed as he ran through the alley, Atrocitus hot on his tale. It’d only be a matter of time before he caught up, unless he changed things up. “Hey Ganthet, right? Quick question, if we lose him, can he still track us down?”

 

“Yes, not only does he have heighten senses, he could find any being’s location with a sacrifice.” Ganthet stated.

 

“So it’s not an immediate thing?”

 

“No, but Atrocitus would use any being at hand as a sacrifice.” Ganthet said.

 

Kyle turned left and jumped a metal fence, while Atrocitus melts it with his hands. Dang, escapes not an option, even if I could get away from him. Kyle notices construction signs and he realizes there’s a demolition project underway nearby. He makes a right, jumps a wooden fence, and grabs a nearby pipe, shimmying to the roof of a building before Atrocitus saw where they went. With only seconds before Atrocitus finds them, Kyle spots the construction site and formulates a plan.

 

He hears the cracking of wood and grinding of concrete getting louder, that tells him times up, and runs towards the opposite edge of the roof. He jumps roof to roof, bounding as fast as he can, till he ends up at the site. They’ve already started adding the cement to the foundation, and hopefully for me, what I’ve required is here. “Ganthet, is there any power left in your ring?”

 

“I have enough energy to carry us a short distance but we’ll not be able to escape Atrocitus’s tracking range. Why?” Ganthet questioned.

 

Kyle smiled as he found the tools for his canvas. “Read my mind and you will see.” Kyle said as he walked around an empty embankment. He felt Ganthet sifting through his thoughts and gave something of a doubtful look. Kyle continued, “It could work, but first I need preparation time. Think you can pull something off?”

 

After a second, he asked “Don’t you fear his wrath if it doesn’t work? You may still have a chance to leave.” with a face of seriousness.

 

Kyle turned from his setup, grinned and stated, “What kind of host would I be if I let someone kill our guests off? My mom would be spinning in her grave. And besides, it will work. I saw Spider-man do it in the comics, and though it may not hold him, it should give you enough time to gather your energy and call for help or something.”

 

Seeing Kyle as he goes back to his work shaking, Ganthet realized he was still afraid, but willing to help out a perfect stranger from rage incarnate. With this, Ganthet’s resolve steeled, “The green lantern ring is powered by will, and though it can be drained, my will is iron-clad. I’ll be the distraction for as long as you’ll need it.” And after a pause, “Thank you.”

 

Kyle turned around, “No problem.”

 

* * *

 

 

Atrocitus reached the site and sniffed the air out. Before he could zero in on the location, a streak of green light shone brightly and zipped into the building. Atrocitus gave chase, and followed it turn for turn. He took to the stairs and kept clawing at it, though never landing a single blow. The light turned into a room, and when Atrocitus followed, he fell into a gaping hole. The light flew upward and snapped a cable, giving way to heavy girders and metal poles that fell towards Atrocitus.

 

He dodged the rain of metal, though not unscratched. Though he is more prone to injury after his bout with Ganthet, he is also seething with rage at this attempt of humiliation and prolonged game of cat and mouse. He goes for the light again, claws forth as he leaps, missing as it easily maneuvers away. Atrocitus grabs the wall and leaps to the light, barely grabbing at it before it dodges below him.

 

He smiles as he engulfs the light in his plasma, dropping to the ground near the mass of red plasma. As the plasma spreads, it dissolves the surrounding area, thinning out to show, “WHAT!!!” Atrocitus shouts, as he witnesses nothing resembling the Oan. Gathering his senses, he attempts to search out the Oan once again, but remained immobile “What manner of?”

 

“Hey ugly, ya ever heard of concrete!?!” Kyle shouts, and releases a winch that sends a wrecking ball careening towards the Giant. Atrocitus tried to move but it was too late. The ball collided with Atrocitus and sunk him downward. Kyle then moved the crane towards the vat of concrete and toppled it over the opening.

 

“This should buy us some time to call for help,” he stated to Ganthet as he approached the alien.

 

“I thank you for all your help. Now I can start broadcasting my signal galaxy-wide.” Ganthet stated as he went to a meditative pose and focused. He had a green aura that went in n out with his breaths. After about 30 minutes he released that energy upward in a focused blinding light. “It is done. Now we wait for aide to arrive.”

 

“That’s cool. How are you feeling? Would you like to come over at my place until your people arrive? You must be hungry after all this.” Kyle asked.

 

“I will be ok. There is no need, for they will be here shortly. You’ve done so much for someone you do not know. I thank you for your kindness.” Ganthet bowed to Kyle.

 

“Oh, no need, man. All is well.” Kyle stated as Ganthet smirked at the familiar phrase.

 

Unbeknownst to either of them, an angry red glow was forming in the concrete behind them. Atrocitus used the napalm-like fluids he produced to melt the stiffening liquid into a substance he could swim through. Slowly but surely, he moved his way to the surface and as he finally broke through the surface, he spotted his prey. With slow, predatory movements, he got out of the vat of his spit and proceeded towards the two. Kyle noticed the heat rising behind them, and with great speed influenced by fear, went towards Ganthet.

 

Kyle grabbed and threw Ganthet towards the exit just as Atrocitus lunged, grabbing Kyle by the throat. “Run!!” Kyle shouted.

 

“Run and this Earthling’s blood will be on your hands.” Atrocitus warned as his grip on Kyle sealed his movements.

 

“All will be well.” Ganthet stood where he was thrown, though made no movement otherwise. Instantly after he said this, a flash of green light brushed past Ganthet, throwing Atrocitus and Kyle backwards. As both were flying towards the metal skeleton of the new building, Kyle closed his eyes and braced for a painful impact that never came.

 

Kyle peeled his eyes to see a veil of green light around himself, as he’s floating off the ground. He turned to see Atrocitus encased in chains that emitted the same glow, and something with a raised arm in front of him. Kyle says “something”, because he can’t quite process the fact it’s shaped like an oversized squirrel. He’s gaping as he’s lowered to the ground; he notices a trail of light from his veil and follows it to the source.

 

“Hubba hubba,” he muttered as he got a good look at the source. He looked human, with freckled white skin, and slicked-back red hair. He had clothing like humans, was buff in all the right areas, and had a sexy smile.

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” his savior commented.

 

Kyle realized then that not only was he staring but his mouth was gaping too. Kyle quickly looked away, face palming his head for the embarrassing way he’s acting, not hearing the slight snicker behind him.

 

The red-head set Kyle back to earth and floated towards him. He put out a hand and introduced himself, “Guy Gardner, Green Lantern.”

 

Kyle took the hand, “Kyle Rayner, human, or earthling, or whatever you space-types call us.”

 

Guy grinned, “I prefer the term “earthling” to whatever unpronounceable name they’ve come up with. But seeing as how I’m a local, we don’t have to worry so much with labels.”

 

“A local, eh? Where you from den, Joisey? Dat would ‘splain de fancy getup you’se sportin’ der.” Leaning in, he also added, “What’s wit de squirrel?” Kyle says in a faux New Yorker accent that got Guy busting up, gathering the attention of Ganthet and the oversized squirrel.

 

“Aah, this guy is a riot. Can we keep him?” he asked in his widest grin, trying to control his laughter.

 

“Geez, big guy. Calm down,” the squirrel says, floating towards Guy. He perched to Kyle’s side as he was trying to calm Guy down. Kyle, on the other hand, got all bug-eyed from seeing a squirrel talk.

 

Ganthet chuckled, “That is Ch’p, Guy Gardner’s partner in the Green Lantern Corps.” Ganthet paused at Kyle’s expression. “I see this is a lot to take in. let me see if I can shed some light to your confusion. We are the Green Lantern’s, guardian’s of the universe, and wielders of the green light. These two patrol this sector, what you call the Milky Way.”

 

“Whoa, talk about a migraine.” Kyle said after a moments pause. “So what happens now? You just take him to an oversized jail in the far reaches of the universe or something?”

 

“Yea, pretty much. We also have to bring you with.” Ch’p stated.

 

“Sphincter say wha?” Kyle said as he stepped away from the green-clad group.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posts and Criticisms welcomed, Flames are not.


End file.
